Face The Death Again
by KianinaKotone
Summary: A new journey has begun. With new comrades, personas, and even enemies, can they save the world once again? p3/p4
1. The Beginning

**The Beginning**

Ps: I do not own Persona 3/Persona 4

* * *

><p>A blue haired boy was exhausted from his long train ride to the station of Iwatodai. He was supposed to arrive hours ago, but there was something wrong with the train and made him come a bit late. He had already wore his uniform and found that the clothes were comfortable for him. you could hear the music he played from his ipod and it's called "Burn My Dread"<p>

_Dreamless dorm, ticking clock,  
>I walk away from the soundless room.<br>In this night, moonlight melts,  
>My ghostly shadow to the lukewarm gloom.<br>Nightly dance of bleeding sword  
>Reminds me that i still live.<em>

The train had stopped. A figures with blue haired came out with his bag on his side.

"finally" said the blue haired boy with an exhausted voice. You still could hear the music blasted from his ipod. With his casual posture he walked for a few steps and looked at a clock in the station.

"_it's almost midnight" thought him._

_I will burn my dread...  
>I once ran away from the god of fear<br>And he chained me in despair.  
>Burn my dread...<br>I will break the chain  
>And run till i see the sunlight again.<br>I lift my face and run to the sunlight._

"Welcome to Iwatodai Station. The local time shows that it almost midnight. Enjoy your trip. Thank you" a woman voice rang from the speakers.

_Oh.. i'll run  
>Burning all regret and dread<br>And i will face the sun  
>With pride of the living<em>

3...

2...

1...

Suddenly all of the machines had stopped, the cars, the bikes, even his ipod had stopped playing the music.

"_Did the batteries die? It's not possible. I'm sure it was full before."_ As he looked around, he saw blood came out from nowhere. The walls, the clocks, and even the floor were full of blood. All of the machines had stopped operating, even the train had stopped either.

"_what happened?" _while he walked to the outside, he saw many coffins in the station, streets, and every corner of the city. There's no one on the street or any of the places he had walked in

"_let's just get the hell out of this street. It's the best for me to arrive at the dorm faster." _ As he walked to the dorm, he realized that the sky had turned into green and the moon was bright yellow. And it creeped him out. He didn't bother to stop or look around. He kept walking until he stopped at the front door of the dorm.

"_is this my dorm? Well i guess i have to come in if I want to know." _He stepped out from the street and opened the door of the dorm. He saw that the room was empty and the lamps were off. As he looked around, he noticed a pale boy with huge black eyes and curly black hair sat behind the counters and he didn't miss the clothes he had wore, a stripped white and black long sleeved shirt and a matching pants. It looked like a jail clothes. His eyes landed on the piece of paper in front of him.

"you're late" that voice had shocked him. it feeled like the voice was full of something horrible, something like death.

"I've been waithing a long time for you. If you want to proceed, sign your name there" the boy kept talking, with hesitated, he signed his name on the paper. The boy looked like he knew what he had thought and merely smiled.

"Don't be afraid. It's just a contract. All it says is that from here on out, you'll accept full responsibility for your decisions. You know, the usual stuff" somehow that answers didn't make him ease at all. Somehow there's something in this boy which made him felt a familiar scene, but he couldn't remember it.

"You can plug your ears and cover your eyes, but no one can escape the time. It delivers us to the same end." Slowly the boy backed out to the shadow in the back of the room. His voice was haunting him. and with that the boy whispered for the last time.

"and so it begins.." within seconds the boy had gone. He was confused, but his tired mind couldn't grasped what had happened. And then he heared a girl voice ...

"Who's there?" after that he knew that his life would be interesting.

...

...

...

"_My name is Minato Arisato and this is my life"_

* * *

><p><strong>Hello there ! this is my first persona fanfiction. I hope you like it. Review please if you wanna know more of this story.<strong>

**I love Persona 3 and Persona 4, but i prefer P3 better, 'cause I love Minato sooo much ! and I wish he'll alive again.**

**Well, enjoy my story and thanks for read this story.**

**Xoxoxoxo,**

**Koto-chan :)**


	2. Another Beginning

**Another Beginning**

**I do not own Persona 3/Persona 4**

* * *

><p>A figure stood among the crowd, waiting for the train to arrive. From the clothes he wore, you could tell that he was a high school student, precisely a Yasogami high school student. His hair was pure silver and his eyes reminded us of a cloudy sky, grey. Familiar figures stood beside him. Their postures reminded us that they were older than the boy.<p>

"souji-kun, I'm sorry for all of these" the grey woman said to the young one.

"it's okay, mom." Her son replied with a small smile

"well, the good side is you will spend your time with your uncle and his daughter. It'll be fun" the older man said with his soft eyes.

"of course, dad."

"Ladies and Gentleman, the train to Inaba will leave in minutes. The passengers have to be in the train. Thank you" a voice of man informed from the speakers.

"well. I think that's my clue to leave" said the boy to his parents.

"remember, souji-kun to call us everyday and don't forget to take care yourself."

"I'll, mom. And good luck for your work, dad. I hope, it's going to be okay."

"of course, boy. Now, walk in to the train and control your behavior around others. Good bye, son" the older man patted the shoulder of his son.

"I love you, souji-kun. Take care" the older woman hugged and kissed her son.

"love you too, mom" said tne boy with warm smile.

Then the boy stepped in into the train and waved his hand to his parents, a bag full of his things beside him. He sat and looked out to enjoy the scenery. The ride was long and it took hours to arrive. He started to remember his past.

"_I get transferred a lot due to my parents work. This time too, is just like always. It's just that, this time my parents are going abroad" _sighed the silver haired boy

"_I, who must continue with my school life, will have too eventually leave the city like my parents. And go stay with my uncle on my mother's side for one year."_ He thought what would going to be happen. Lost in his thought, he didn't realize that his phone was rang.

"hey, mister. You're phone is ringing" said a boy with brown hair and big green eyes.

"oh..wha- um .. thank yo.u" said the older boy sheepishly.

"you're welcome, mister." answered the young boy with his big smile.

After thanking the young boy, he picked his phone and saw that he got a message. The message was from his uncle. He just wanted to tell him that he would pick him up at the station at 4 o'clock. He didn't bother to reply it and just closed his phone and put it in his pocket.

"_Inaba district, huh? I think this is probably my first time coming to mother's hometown"_

He looked out again at the scenery. He saw the mountains, rivers, fields full of fruits and vegetables, and many natural beauties. He thought that this place was beautiful and so different with any other places he had lived with his parents.

In couple of minutes, still in his deep thought, the voice of a woman in speakers reminded him that he had arrived in Inaba. He picked up his bad and stepped out from the train. He searched around for his uncle. And then ..

"Over here!" said a man.

He walked out to the man and stood in front of him.

"Oh, you look better than in the photographs! I'm Doujima Ryoutarou, the one who's going to take care of you. Welcome to Inaba District" the boy intoduced himself and shook his uncle's hand. They talked a bit about the past and then the boy saw it. Behind his uncle's figure, stood a young girl.

"souji-kun, this is my daughter, Nanako. Come on, say hi" doujima said to his daughter.

"hi" said the girl shyly.

"haha you're shy" doujima laughed at his daughter. The nanako punched his back and they laughed together.

"well then, let's going"

Inside the car ...

"As usual, both your parents are workaholics. It must be hard for you to come out to the countryside like this for one whole year." doujima started the conversation.

"not really. I'm already used to it" said the boy calmly

"_yes i'm already used to it"_

"well, in our house there's only Nanako and I, so it's a good thing for us as well that you came. You can think of us as one big family, so feel free to do what you want" doujima said with full gentleness.

"_what I always keep in mind in all my transfers is to live well, while keeping a good distance from them"_

"Please take care of me"

"_I just want to be happy. Will I find my happiness in here? Well, we just have to see it, huh?"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

"_My name's Souji Seta and this is my journey to find my happiness"_

* * *

><p><strong>How is it? is this good? I'm sorry for my bad grammar.<strong>

**But i hope you understand what i told you in this story.**

**Well i'm going to swtich between persona 3 and persona 4. So the next chapter is about persona 3 again. Well that's the news. **

**Thank you for the reviews. Those really helped me alot. Please review this story so I will know is this good or bad.**

**Any way, I'm going to make long chapters of this story.**

**R&R**

**Xoxoxoxo,**

**Koto-chan :)**


	3. The First Meeting

**The First Meeting**

**I do not own any persona**

* * *

><p>" where is this? I can't see anything "<p>

He tried to look around, but the darkness was always there, surrounding him. He couldn't see the floor or even the ceiling. Then, there was a new weight inside his pocket.

" what is this? A card? I'd never seen this before "

It was a persona card. The card showed a picture of a persona with an organic head atop a mechanical body with a stomach-embedded speaker. Its hair was a pure white which was the same as the rest of its body, except the torso part which like a grey-blue color. This persona wore a red scarf along its neck and a giant silver lyre strapped on its back.

" O...r..p..h..e..u...s "

Suddenly the card was shining so brightly that he had to cover his eyes for its brightness. Then he heard a voice, which he knew too well when he raised his social link, but there's something different with this voice. It sounded so beautiful like a music.

"_Thou art I... And I am thou... From the sea of thy soul I cometh... I am Orpheus, master of strings..._"

" wha-? ARGHHH! "

His head was hurt. It felt like a thousand pins were poking his head with its sharp edgez.

" aarghhh! It hurts! "

He tried to open his eyes and for a bit moment, he saw a man with blue hair beside Orpheus. But when he blinked, there was no one there except the persona. His head felt like it's gonna explode.

"aahhh! Who are you?! What do you want from me?! Aarghhh!"

" _I am nothing" _a calm voice answered his question, but he couldn't see anyone, and he doesn't think that Orpheus was the source of the voice.

" THE FUCK WITH NOTHING! SHOW YOURSELF"

"_I entrust him to you. Please take care of him for me." _ the voice didn't answer his question and its growing weaker every words.

"What do you mean?! Who are you?!"

"_evil ... coming ... persona ..." _the voice has gone.

" where are you? Please don't leave! I don't understand"

He tried to reach the voice again, but it was no use, it has gone. His eyes were getting heavier by seconds.

"**sleep, young one. Your destiny is waiting for you once again"**

Before he closed his eyes, he saw a boy with a blue hair again and beside him a boy with a black hair with yellow scarf on his neck. He couldn't take it anymore and closed his eyes, hoping that this was just a dream.

"**why do you help him? I isn't like you" **the boy with a yellow scarf amusedly asked his friend.

"no reason" the boy with blue hair said with a bored voice

"**well you should know that you must not leave your post for long, right?"**

"hnn"

For a while, no one said anything, just enjoying the calmness of the darkness. The blue haired boy turned his body around and walked away. Then stopped when his friend asked him.

"**do you regret it?"**

"no" again with his bored voice,

"**why? You still have a long life. If you had killed me, you wouldn't be like this." **The yellow scarfed boy said sadly to his friend.

"If this would give humanity a second chance, why not? I am a selfish person. I am not a Messiah or a hero. I am just a someone who likes to be on the sideline, watching everything and everyone, especially my friends have a chance to smile, to be happy again. And that is the answer of my life"

The black haired boy smiled at his words. **"you should have killed me though"**

" it wouldn't be fun"

The two boy laughed at their conversation.

"**let's go back. Erebus will be mad at you"**

"hn"

"_good luck, Seta Souji"_

* * *

><p><em>hi, i am so sorry for the long update and thanks for reading this story<br>_

_I can't find any ideas, if you can help me, please review._

_don't forget to review._

_xoxoxoxo. koto-chan_


End file.
